


Woman Before me

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Belle listens to the strange woman about how true loves kiss can break any curse but when she tries the kiss on her master things do not go well until Belle figures out the truth can she heal her broken master





	1. True love loss

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm chopping this and turning it into a muliti chapter 
> 
> italic is thoughts

Started it on 15/10/17

  **Title:** True love loss

 **Author:** Shipping galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple and Belle

 **Genre:** Hurt/ comfort/ angst  

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** General Audience

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Belle wonders who the woman was who had made her master believe that no one could love him

* * *

Belle has been living with Rumpelstiltskin for a, number of months after agreeing to be the price to keep her kingdom safe from the war. It was going on noon Belle is in the great hall cleaning the table after their tea while her master is at his wheel.

“Dearie it seems I’m low of straw go into town and fetch me some more” he barks out.

Belle stops her task and looks up staring at the back of his head, he had barked out his order without turning to face her, walking over to him she picked up the empty basket.

“You trust me to come back?” she asked in awe, for this was the first time she would be outside the castle grounds.

Rumpelstiltskin turn on the stool to face her, “Oh no dearie I expect I’ll never see you again” he tells her, while handing her a handful of golden thread to pay for the straw

Belle blinks at him a few times, before turning and leaving the great hall with one last thought.

_He thinks I’ll run away back home to my father my kingdom and Gaston._

Making her way through the castle, she stops at the entrance to put on her cloak and ties it about her shoulder, pulls the hood up, opens the door and steps out, the door closing behind her. Belle crosses the vast grounds to the gate, which as soon as she is close to it automatically opens as if by magic. Taking a deep breath with her heart suddenly beating wildly in her chest, Belle step out into a world beyond the dark castle. 

Unknown to her, her master watches her exsit the gates from his tower window. 

 The young woman makes the long and tiresome Journey to the village below at the foot of the mountain.

* * *

  *******a few hours or so later******

Tired and sore from all that walking, Belle make her way back up the dirt road basket full of fresh new straw. She was continuing her way up the road when she hears hooves and the wine of horses, turning she sees a black carriage behind her, quickly Belle heads to the side of the road to allow it to pass, only for it to stop beside her. The door to suddenly swing open reviling a woman in black with a too cheerful smile on her face.

“Did my carriage splash you?” she asked Belle.

“Oh no” said Belle looking down at her gown.

“You know I’m tired of riding” said the black clad woman, "let me stretch my legs and walk with you for spell”

The pair walk on with the woman’s carriage not that far behind them

"You carry very little” the woman remakes.

Eyeing the basket of straw

"I Don’t want to be slowed down” said Belle

“Running to someone” the woman inquires    

Belle turns slightly

Question is master or lover?” asked the woman.

Belle turns her head so fast she could have given herself whiplash, shock written over her face, the woman sees this and with surprise delight in her voice she says.

“Oh, master AND Lover”

Belle doesn’t say anything but she does open her mouth in an o shape but second later presses her lips together and does not beet the woman’s eyes.

"I might take a rest” Belle tells her, "you go on."

The woman just put her arm around Belle and the to continue with the woman saying.

“So, if I’m right you love you employer”

Belle takes a moment before saying.

“I might love him I mean I could expect something evil has taken root in him”

"Sounds like a curse to me" the woman says casually

As they continue their walk the woman continues to speak

“And all curses can be broken.”

Belle looks at the woman with puzzlement.

“A kiss born of true love will do it” She tell Belle.   

Belle continues to stare.

The woman gets the hint at what Belle was not saying.

“Oh, child no I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive” she chuckled “what kind of message is that”

Belle suddenly gets an idea but shakes her head a little and says.

“Right”

“Besides if he loves you he would’ve let you go if he doesn’t love you well then, the kiss won’t even work” the woman says the last part with an off handed light tone as if she didn’t care if her master loved her or not.

Belle turns to the woman.

“Well he did let me go”

“Yes but no kiss happened” the woman reminded her.

The pair stop walking and face one another

“And a kiss a kiss is enough he will be a man again?” Belle asked uncertainly.

“An ordinary man” the woman tells her.

Hope blooms on Belle’s face.

“True loves kiss will break any curse”

A smile bloomed on Belle’s face.

* * *

  *****Early that evening******

Rumpelstiltskin looks out of his tower window watching for Belle, seeing her enter though the castle gates he turns and bolts down the stairs, so when Belle walks into the great hall she finds her master at the wheel.

“Oh, your back already…good…. good thing” he comments.

“I’m ah nearly out of straw” he says

Belle hums and comes over to him.

“Come on” she says setting the basket on the other side of the wheel still standing opposite her master.

 “Your happy that I’m back”

Rumpelstiltskin just looks at her and says with a snarky smile.

“I’m not unhappy”

Making her way around she stands behind him and places her hand on his shoulders saying

“You promised me a story”

He’s silent for a second but looks up as she moves away and says

“Did I”

Belle make an agreeing nose as if to say yes you did she then pulls back the thread from the wheel and sit down her back to the wheel, placing a hand on his leather clad thigh she leans in and says.

“Tell me about your son” 

“Ah” he says unsurely then more surely, he says

“I lost him there is nothing more to tell really”

“And since there you have loved no one?” Belle asked slowly.

Then something clicks in Belles mind as she voices her thoughts.

“And no one has loved you”

Rumpelstiltskin moves in closer looking, into her deep blue eyes.

“Why did you come back” he whispers.

“I wasn’t going to” she tells him truthfully “then something changed my mind”

Still staring at each other Belle slowly leans forwards and kisses her master it was soft and sweet pulling back Belle watches Rumpelstiltskin who in turns starts to feel different.

“What, what is happening” he asks softly

 Belle watches excitedly as he begins to change running both hand down his hair she says happily

“Kiss me again its working”

Rumpelstiltskin opens his eyes a bewiled look in them of wonder and shock

“What is?” he asked

With her hands placed on his shoulders

“Any curse can be broken” she says happily.

A dark look over comes the master as he began to move back, in a fury he stands up so quickly that the stool topples over and his skin that had once began taking on a pink flesh look reversed back to the golden grey scales.

“Who told you that?” he asked his voice tinged with hurt.

Meanwhile Belle sat there in shock.

“Who knows that?” he asked angrily

Belle looked away.

“I don’t know she ah she, she” Belle stammered

The whole time Rumpelstiltskin was looking at the backs of his hand trying to figure out what was going on than it clicked.

“SHE” he seethes softly.

“Turning he storms over to an object and pulls away the drape reveling a full-length mirror and begins ranting and raving at it. Belle begins to become concerned

“Who are you talking to?” asked Belle

Who was confused as to WHY her master was yelling at a mirror.

“The Queen” he said in a high pitch voice

Turning to face his little maid.

“Your friend the queen” He tells her.

His face is twisted in anger and rage.

“The queen I don’t” said Belle even more confused now.

“How did she get to you” he asked in a deathly whisper.

“The Queen?” Belle asked.

Not truly understanding why he was so worked up.

“I knew this was a trick” he said in that same deathly tone.

While walking back to his maid

“I knew you could never care for me”

Belle still stood there looking at him not knowing what to say or do.

“Oh yeah your working for her” he says jerking his thumb over his shoulder and at the mirror behind him 

“Or is this all you?” he asked.

Pointing both his index finger and thumb of both hands at her.

“Is this you, being the hero killing the beast” he said getting closer and closer to her until he’s in arms reach of her.

Belle in her desperation gripped his hands.

“It was working” she said pleadingly.

“Shut up!” he yells   

“This means its true love” she pleads with him.

 “Shut the hell up” he shouts.

“Why won’t you believe me?” Belle asked desperately.

He grabs her upper arms.

“Because no one could ever…ever love me!” he screams in her face.

It clicked then.

_Who hurt him so badly that he believed he was unlovable and that no one could ever love him._

Belle looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

“Who hurt you Rumpelstiltskin” she asked softly.

She desperately wanted to reach up and caress his cheek but was afraid of what he would do yet that soft question said in such a worried loving tone stopped the master in his tracks.

“What…. what….” he stammered anger and rage draining from his body only to be left with a sense of weariness.

“Who was she who was the woman who made you believe no one could love you” Belle asked Softly

Rumpled stood there closed his eyes. Slipping his hands from Belles upper arms, he instead clenched his hands, all Belle saw was pain edged into every line on his face and just by looking at him something told her he wasn’t going to say anything. Belle lent close resting her forehead on his, surprised Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes flew open. Bellstared into those golden reptilian like eyes and the pain she saw broke her heart.

She sighed in sadness, yet the warmth of her breath ghosted over Rumpelstiltskin’s lips making him gasp and inhale her breath. His lips tingled from the warmth of her breath looking, into her blue eyes he was surprised to see them glisten with un hashed tears and pain, Belle felt drained.

Sighing again and although her lips tingled with the aftermath of her first kiss she reached up with the index and middle fingers of her left hand and pressed them to her own lips Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes never leaving her own yet he was startled when he felt the pads of those same two fingers press to his own.

Belle felt him press his lips to her finger pads removing them she stepped around him and walked across the dining hall and out the door she then made a mad dash for her dungeon room the one he had thrown her in when she first arrived. Closing the door, she leant back on it and closed her eyes finally letting her tears fall stumbling over to the cot she stripped off her dress and changed into a night dress. Seeing the purple plush throw pillow, she cried even harder she sat down long ways and pulled her knees up clutching at the throw pillow and hugging it to herself as if it was Rumpelstiltskin himself.

That night in her dreams she replayed her FIRST kiss over and over and even dreamed of a loving outcome compared to the disaster of reality. Of what REALLY happened after her first kiss.

 Unknown to her she was being watched.

* * *

Her master sat on the edge of his bed elbows on his thighs hands clasped together chin resting on his clasp hands staring at his full length magic Mirror.

“Show me Belle” he whispered.

The mirror whorled until it showed him his maid

His black heart broke and his eyes filled will pain as he saw his Belle in the cold damp dungeon lying on the hard-cold cot clutching the pillow he gave her on her first night in his castle when she would not stop crying, much like she was doing now, crying her beautiful blue eyes out.

* * *

  *****2 weeks later******

It had been 2 weeks since Belle shared her first kiss with her master and the next day he took off to do a deal and he had not been back since. Belle woke and got ready for the day before exiting the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. After making it and a cup of tea she sat at the small table in the kitchen to eat, the castle was silent she had not heard nor seen her master in over 2 weeks.

After finishing her morning meal, she got to work doing her chores starting with the kitchen doing the dishes and washing the floors she was lucky enough that the castle’s magic kept the kitchen cupboards stocked when she was running low once done she heads out and goes up to the library to do some dusting and to rearrange some misplaced books. 

Belle sighs wistfully she missed her master and yes, the queen was right her lover the man if she could call him a man she loves.  then her mind wonders once again back to the woman who made him believe that no one could ever love him and wonders WHO the woman was but the only woman he has ever mentioned is his son’s mother when he told her that he lost his son as he did the boy’s mother.

 _Could she have been the one to make him believe that no one could love him_ she thought

And for some strange reason she had no idea why because Belle was NOT a violate person but she wanted to ring the woman’s neck if she indeed was the one to make her master doubt that anyone could love him. After dusting the library, she feels exhausted

Giving a sad sigh, she heads off to go clean the rooms but there was one thing she NEVER cleaned and that were the many covered mirrors within the castle ever since she saw Rumpelstiltskin yell at one and saying who he was talking to she never wanted to look into a mirror again. In fact, she had even covered up the one in her master’s bedroom.

To the last room her masters room she rests her head on the door and let the tears fall she missed Rumpelstiltskin greatly so much in fact that she took up residence IN his bedroom the same night after he left the castle. She slept not only in his bed but also one of his shirts just, so she could be close to him.

Entering the room Belle grabs a night shirt from his closet and strips of her blue dress before slipping into his shirt and crawling under the covers she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

RCS (Read Comment Subscribe) if you want more 

 


	2. the maid and her master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 2 week away the master finally returns and he and Belle tries to patch up the wide wedge between them and show him that there IS someone who can and does love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underline and italic is the darkness or dark one speaking,( you know the little dark voice that tell him to push Belle away the one that needs a good old spanking )  
> Bold and Italic is spinner Rumple talking

Started it on 19th /10/17

 **SG:** Guys I LOVE the part in Skin deep where Rumple turns Gaston into a rose but for this story he placed a spell on him before sending him back to Sir Maurice’s kingdom with a bit of magic. The Spell doesn’t allow Gaston anywhere near the dark castle if he did he would be sent back to Sir Maurice’s kingdom

 **Title:** the maid and her master

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumple and Belle 

 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up just in case

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own

 **Intro:** Rumpelstiltskin returns from being away for 2 weeks and Belle is thrilled but things are still tense between the maid and her master, but Belle desperately tries to show Rumpelstiltskin that she does care and that she would never hurt him like the woman before her did

* * *

  *******Many hours later**********

Early evening Rumpelstiltskin finally returned to his castle after being away for 2 weeks, he appeared in the dining hall and made his way over to his wheel, his eyes narrow at seeing the straw was stocked, Rumpelstiltskin took his seat at the wheel and began spinning furiously.

The dark one was trying to forget what happened yet the feel of her lips on his just wouldn’t go away neither would the pain or the tears in her beautiful blue eyes, even being away for 2 weeks did not help he wanted to give in yet the pain of his own past with his wife and then years later with Cora how they ridiculed him then left him he just couldn’t trust Belle not to do the same which is why he stayed away for 2 weeks.

He could admit a least to himself that yes, he loved Belle she was bright beautiful kind brave hell she agreed to go with him forever to save her kingdom. Yet the dark voice kept whispering that just like his wife and Cora there was no way Belle would accept or care for him that she would leave him as Milah and Cora did, suddenly he rememembered the Queen and how she put that idea of true loves kiss into his little maid’s head and that was it he started smashing everything in sight.

* * *

Upstairs in her master’s bedroom Belle wakes with a start as she heard stuff breaking, getting up she makes her way out of the bedroom and let the sounds of breaking glass lead her. Downstairs to the Great hall, when she peeked in she saw him smashing up his tea cups the ones she had forgotten to clean and put away after he left.  Then she saw him stop suddenly and look at the one in his hand she watched him walk over and replace the goblet with the tea cup before breaking down.

She was innocent a little naive and the queen took advantage of that he remembered that smile the happiness on her face and in her lovely blue eyes and he went and destroyed it all accusing her of aligning with his enemy the queen or that she was trying to be the hero and slay the beast.

Looking at the chipped cup though blurred eyes.

Seeing his shoulders shake Belle tip toed further into the room

“She could never truly love me” he whispered.

Still not knowing that Belle was even there.

 ** _“Then how come the kiss worked yet years ago when you shared kisses with Cora nothing happened but one kiss just one from your little maid almost broke your curse it is because as Belle says its true love why will you not allow her to love you maybe she is different from Milah and Cora she did prove she loved you truly loved you otherwise this kiss would not work”_** said the voice of his old self.

“Yes, I could if you only let me” said a small voice behind him.

He spun around eyes widened when he saw Belle standing in the room and across from him the shattered pieces of glass lay betwen the maid and her master. What shocked him was that she was clad in one of HIS night shirts her beautiful brown locks framing her face her hands clutched to her heart.

“ _What’s she still doing here”_ the darkness in him raged.

Belle seeing the pain in his eyes and the tear stains on his golden grey face, suddenly thinking nothing of her own safety with her bare feet and the glass that litter the floor between them she ran straight for him wrapping her arms around him and bury her face into his chest.

Looking up she slowly reach out to him but stopped herself inches from his cheek only for him to turn his head away, taking her hands in his he prides them from around his waist and stepped back and putting his back to her to hide the pain in his eyes.

“Belle go rest because tomorrow you will be going back to your father”

Belle eyes widened then narrowed as she folds her arms over her chest.

“You told me the deal was forever and now you wanna break it and why because you just don’t think I can love you” said Belle angrily.

Turning back, he just gave her a smirk and raised his eyebrow

“Oh no dearie it quite simple really my power means more to me then you” said Rumpelstiltskin

Before again turning his back on her.

“No, it doesn’t you’re just pushing me away because you think I’ll be just like her, but I won’t” Belle challenged

“Her” he asked.

Turning his body slightly to face her.

“The woman before me the one who hurt you made you believe no one could love you” said Belle

Rumpelstiltskin kept quirt

“Sending me back will not help what do you think my father would do to me he would marry me off to Gaston just to get what he wants Gaston’s military help in this war but are you ready to hear how I have become Gaston’s Wife my wedding night will not be pleasant he is a brute he will care nothing for my pain or pleasure only that he can get an heir out of me. Are you ready to hear that I have become big with HIS Child when it eventually happens, or maybe my father will do worse than marry me off to Gaston after all with my association with you.”

Rumpelstiltskin shivers in disgust at the thought of his sweet Belle married to a guy like Gaston but also fear for Belle’s safety because she was right her father could do worse and what was worse than a cleansing

Belle saw his reaction to her idea if he was to send her back home and smirked.

“I thought so, so let me show you I will never be like the woman before me ever I may make mistakes, but I’ll never leave you”

Her master sighed and fully turned to face her looking down he saw her feet were blooded”

“Belle your injured”

“So are you, not physically but emotionally you are”

Her Master did not know what to say he couldn’t even look her in the eye, instead he picked her up in the same manner he held her after she fell from the ladder, walking around to the other side of the long table and sat her a top it.

Kneeling he lifted one blooded foot up to eye level and magics a rag and bowl of warm water and began cleaning the foot before he began removing pieces he could get with his claw like finger nails glancing up the only indicate that could tell him that Belle was in any pain was the clenched jaw and the death grip she had on the edge of the table.

He gave a small smile.

 _Brave girl_ he thought. 

“Now Belle I’m going to have to use a bit of my magic to get the smaller pieces out with your consent, so you’ll feel a bit of a tingling sensation in your foot ok” Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Belle looked down at him and gave him a smile.

“I trust you……Rumple”

Rumple blinked up at her.

She TRUSTED him after how he acted and how he accused her of working with the queen or even trying to be the hero and slay the beast not only that she gave him a pet name which he kind of liked while within his mind the dark one was raging once again he could feel Belles light and love pushing him back

“Thank you” he said softly

Before running his fingertips over the sole of Belle’s foot she did indeed feel a tingling sensation in her foot from his magic before switching and doing the same to the other foot, cleaning the blood removing the bigger glass pieces with his fingers then the rest of them with his magic when all was said and done he help her off the table.

“How do you feel?” he asked

“Ah”

She took a few steps.

“It feels fine thank you” said Belle

“I ah would offer to make you a cuppa, but you trashed the tea set”

Glancing over at the trashed tea set.

Rumpelstiltskin followed her line of sight to the smashed tea cups, 

“But I could make it with the other cups I know we have a spare tea pot in the cupboard that we NEVER use”   

“Do not bother dearie”

Then with a wave of his hand the cups were mended the glass cleaned up and the cabinet doors fixed.

Belle just smiled

“What about the chipped cup?”

“It stays where it is” said Rumple

“You love that cup you won’t drink tea out of any other cup don’t say I have to chip another for you?” asked Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled.

“No of course you don’t Dearie, but I must say that an interesting thing to sleep in” he says

After SEEING her in HIS night shirt

Belle Blushed.

“Ah just ah…. give… me a… A few minutes an I’ll um start on that tea” she stammers 

Before turning and dashing out of the great hall with her master’s laughter echoing after her. She stops by her dungeon room and grabbed her clean night slip and dashed   towards her master’s bedroom.

Entering she removed his shirt hung it back up and changes into her night slips then makes the bed and removes the sheet from the Mirror folding it back up and putting it back where she had found it and quickly looking around to make sure nothing was out of place so not to lead him to believe she had spent the night here since his absence.  She then left closing the door behind her and hurried back down the stairs through the halls and into the kitchen.

* * *

Only for her to realize she forgot the tea tray, she grits her teeth and began muttering angrily under her breath while getting ready to boil the water suddenly something shimmered in dark violet smoke when it cleared she saw the tea tray.

“Forgot something did you Belle”

Belle spins around on her heels to come face to face with her master.

“I ah I guess I did” Belle replies biting her bottom lip nervously.

The master smiled but the dark one thought if he kept throwing her off maybe she would stop getting close

“Thank you Rumple” she said a smile playing of her ruby red lips  

“Your welcome Belle.”

“Did you have dinner before your return as I have yet to have anything, so I thought of making my evening meal now”

“Dinner would be lovely I’ll be at my wheel “

With that he turned and stalked out.

Belle blinked and got to work on the meal and the tea.

 The dark one stalked back to the great hall anger radiating from him.

 _“She was supposed to have left it  is why we were away for so long she needs to go NOW_ ” the darkness in him thundered.

Making his way over to the wheel and taking a seat, he began spinning to forget the one trying to destroy him, yet the darkness within him heard her humming happily and it was getting on his nerves yet the other side the side that loved her smiled and closed his eyes, he pushed the darkness back further into his mind and heart.

He happily spun while listening to Belle.

* * *

 

******An hour later******

Belle entered carrying a lager tray with their tea tray on it along with their dinner setting it    down she placed their dinner down at their seating area then set the tea tray just to the side then picked up the tray and turned to face her master.

“Rumple dinner and the tea are ready” she tells him.

Her master stops his spinning and turns.

“Thank you, Belle,” he tells her softly 

Getting up off the stool he walks with her to the table and takes his place at the head.

“I’ll be back in a moment”

He knew she was going to return the tray, but he wanted her close by after not having her around for 2 weeks so instead he just banished the tray back to the kitchen and then pulls out her chair for her.

She gives him a shy smile and takes her seat and begins making him his tea while he eats, finishing making his tea Belle hands him the cup and saucer before making her own.

“Thank you, Belle,”

Taking a sip, he smacks his golden lips together after swallowing

“Ah that’s better” he says     

“Better “asked Belle.

Thinking on his  travels he would have had better tea brewed by someone who was used to making tea.

He saw the look on his face.

“The tea I managed to be able to swallow were not very nice” Rumpelstiltskin replays    

“Oh, you mean they never put a mountain of sugar in your tea?” Belle teased.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

 _Get rid of her_ the darkness repeated over and over.

It almost felt like old times before the disaster of the kiss but, yet things were still tense Belle still felt on edge for she did not wish to face his anger again and Rumpelstiltskin was still scared to let her get to close he wanted her close physically but not emotionally not, yet he was still not ready tell her about his past with his wife and Cora so they both just pretend nothing ever happened.

Belle was in the middle of eating when she turned to her master and asked.

“Rumple will you tell me about your  travels and where you went during those 2 weeks?”

Her master nodded

So, for the rest of the evening meal, her master told her tales of his travails afterwards he banished the dirty dishes and tea cups to the kitchen sink.

“You look tired Belle go rest I do not need you for the rest of the night”

Belle nodded and rose from her chair she gave a curtsey then bent down and hugged him surprising her master yet again

His body shivered as she whispered her goodnight in his ear.

Pulling back, she pressed her 2 fingers to her lips then pressed them lightly to his own  she smiled when she felt him kiss her fingerpads before lightly nibbling on them before walking off  Rumpelstiltskin turned and watched her leave yet in his mind the darkness raged as never, before. Rumpelstilskin felt the rage of the dark one and knew if he was ever separated from it he and BELLE would be dead that’s how angry he felt the darkness was towards his and Belle's love

 _“GET RID OF HER NOW”_ the darkness screamed

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and walked over to the wheel to spin he finds it’s the only way to shut the darkness out after what feels like hours his head is quite the darkness had shut up. Rumpelstiltskin stands up and leaves the great hall and teleporting to his room. Appearing in his room he notices a smell in the air that had never been there before it of fresh air and roses the same as……………

“Belle” he breaths out her name.

Making his way over to the bed he picks up his pillow and takes a whiff.

 _Her sent is here too_ he thought with shock wonder.

He then wonders over to his wardrobe and takes down the night shirt he saw her wearing and the match bottoms he lifts the edges of the collar and inhales. It is there again his Belle’s sent is everywhere in the air on his clothing and even his bedding.

His golden eyes widen in shock while the darkness in him growls as they both concluded that she had slept in his bed and stayed in his room while he was away  

“ _She will ruin everything get rid of her NOW because if you don’t I will”_ the darkness threatens 

Taking the pillow, he walks over and sits down yet when he looked, into the Mirror he saw himself, but he knew it really wasn’t him, but the darkness meant to look like him.

“You lay a hand on my Belle and I will end you” the master growled at the mirror.

The Darkness in the mirror giggled

_ “Oh, dearie you end me and then you end yourself”   _

“I do not care so long as my Belle is safe I let you take control and it lost me my son I will not allow you to make me lose Belle to” said Rumple.

Narrowing his eyes at the mirror.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked when he saw the flick of fear in the dark one’s eyes.

“Now be gone” he said waving the hand over the mirror.

The image returned to normal until the master asked it to show him Belle. He sat and watched her sleep though the mirror until he too felt tired enough to crawl in under his Belle scented bedding and fall asleep filling his sense of Belle’s scent.

RCS (Read Comment Subscribe) if you want more 

* * *

 

 Finished it on 22/10/17


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple begin getting a lot closer to each other now that he has returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys it not in the story but i just want to mention Rumple still gave Belle the rose like in skin deep but only after he sends Gaston away back to Maurice’s kingdom as he magic’s a long stem rose in his hand and give it to her saying a lady was selling flowers after she asked who it was that was at the door just like in the show

Started it on 22nd /10/17

 **Title:** Closer

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/ Belle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT if I did it would center on rumbelle Bae and Gideon not the Charming’s

 **Intro** : Rumple and belle become closer after his return and start falling in love

* * *

  ******1 month later******

It took the maid and her master over a month to get back to the way they used to act towards one another after the disaster that was Belle’s first Kiss now everything is as it should be with a slight change of little touches of affection hugs and breathily kisses along with finger kisses she had yet to even ask once again about the woman who hurt him because.

(1)  He was away for 2 weeks

(2) Because they were trying to patch things up close the gap if you will.

But the question still lingered in her mind even a month later

* * *

Belle had woken early that morning in her dungeon like room and changed into her blue dress before exiting to go make breakfast for herself and her master there was a light spring in her step ever since her master had returned.

Entering the kitchen Belle went around preparing the food and the tea smiling happily things have been going great between herself and her master although she has always been careful not to anger him for she had seen it and did not wish for it to be directed at her ever again. With the food cooked, and Tea made she placed them on a lager tray and took them to the great hall as she always did.

* * *

Entering she smiles as she sees her master at the wheel.

Quietly walking over to the table, she set the tray down silently as possible before making her way over and up behind her master, draping her arm over him from behind she nuzzled into the side of his neck.

“Good morning Rumple breakfast and tea are ready” she whispers into his ear.

The wheel stops as Rumpelstiltskin leans back into his maid arms

The master hums, grab’s one of her hands laying on his chest and kisses it softly he feels the momentary change for split second and smiles.

 _She still loves me even after everything I’ve done_ he thinks.

“Getting up off the stool he turns to her and his eyes search her face he could see how exhausted she is.

“Belle how much rest did you get last night”

“Not much I’m afraid I had a lot on my mind, so I did not sleep well” Belle told him truthfully.

“Care to share over breakfast and a cuppa?” he asked tentatively

He was unsure if she really would, considering he has yet to share anything about his past

Belle just give him a small shy smile.

Placing a golden/ grey skinned hand on his maids lower back he walked her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

Smiling Belle sat down Rumpelstiltskin takes his own seat at the head of the table and the pair enjoy their Meal.

“So, Belle what is on your mind?” he asked

Belle could not meet his eye and instead took up her cup and began sipping her tea before setting it down on the saucer   

She took a deep breath and turned to her master.

“Rumple who was she?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

“Belle I’m not ready to talk about it and although it happened centuries before you were born the pain has never left.

“Will it may help if you talk about it talking about problems does help”

“Maybe, not right now but I want you to know something…….”

He suddenly to Belle surprise pulled her into his lap.

“You are my true love, the power you hold the power we hold together is true love the most powerful light magic known though out the realm, now back to your meal sweetheart” he said while brushing his thumb pad over her lush lips

Belle blushed at the endearment and stood up off his lap and moved back to her own seat they contend their meal in silence until her master broke it

“It is still quite early so after this I want you to get some more rest” said Rumple.

“I guess I’m just used to getting up this early and doing my chores that way I’m finished by the start of night fall and can relax with a good book and tea before bed I’ve been doing that a lot during the duration of your absence” said Belle

“So, you’ve sacrificed your sleep for chores the 2weeks I was gone?” he asked   

Belle ducked her head and smiled sheepishly at her master and nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed

But deep inside he was quite pleased that she kept up her chores he thought with him being gone she’d waste the days away reading in the library he gifted her with, but it seems that was not the case.

“The place looked clean so no chores today” said Rumpelstiltskin      

 Belle looked up in shock

“Instead I want you to rest for how many hours you can” he told her”

They finished off breakfast and then he escorted her up the stairs.

* * *

 “Rumple this is not the way to the dungeons”

“Your quite right Belle in fact I’m sure you know where we ARE going”

Indeed, she did when she found herself standing with him outside his bedroom

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door.

“Go on in Belle” he urged her.

“Are…. are you sure” she asked hesitantly

Rumpelstiltskin turned and ran his claw like fingernails though her brown hair

“Why so shy dearie it’s not like you have NOT stayed here before” he teased.

Alerting to Belle that he knew she stayed in his room and bed while he was away

Belle gasped in shock.

“How. How do you know?”

Her Master smirked and tapped her on the nose with his index finger.

“Your scent dearie was all around the room as soon as I entered it was in the air on my night shirts and even to my shocked surprise in my bedding”

Belle suddenly squeals

As Rumpelstiltskin picks her up in her his arms and carries her over the thresh hold of his bedroom.

“So, tell me my little maid WHY did you think staying in here WITHOUT my permission was a good Idea”

Her answer shocked him even though he knew they were true love he still felt that his beloved maid could NEVER EVER love him.

“You weren’t here to ask and anyway I missed you and this was the only way I could be close to you I was Lonely being in our home without you. Sleeping in your shirts and bed made me feel like you were still here made me feel safe like I was protected even though you were not here physically”

A deep blush colored the young woman’s face she could not look at him so buried her face into the side of his neck well the master on the other hand blinked at her in astonishment.

After magicking the cover back, he slowly set her down on the bed and with a wave she was rid of her blue dress and was now dressed in one of his shirts then followed by kneeling at her feet

Belle bit her bottom lip at the feel of his hands on her upper bare thighs Rumpelstiltskin had not realized where he had placed his hands as he was preoccupied with her staying in his room for the last 2 weeks

 _She stayed here because she MISSED ME because she felt SAFE she feels safe with ME and she called this castle OUR home_ he thought

 “I will always Protect you Belle from everything even the monster that I am”

Belle smiled sweetly at him and laid her left hand on his gold grey cheek.

“You are NO beast nor monster Rumple”

“Yes, I am I kidnapped you so to speak and locked you in a dungeon for a week and then verbally abused you not to mention accusing you of working with the queen or trying to be the hero and slay the beast” said Rumple lowing his eyes in shame.   

Belle sighed.

“Fine call yourself what you will Rumpelstiltskin, but may I add something”

 “What Belle dearie” he looked at her with sad eyes.

He bowed his head thinking she’d add something awful.

“Mine” she said softly.

Her master’s head shot up and his eyes widened.

“My master my beast my monster mine, mine, mine” she told him.

Running the hand laying on his cheek up the side of his face and into his cork screw hair

Her Master blinked at her and slowly a small smile appeared on his face, but both their hearts were racing and there was tension in the air they both knew what they wanted but were unwilling to cross that line again. He looked down at her lap and saw his hands laying on her bare thighs and blush his stomach began fluttering and his heart beat wildly    

“Uh I’ll let you sleep now dearie” he says.

Getting up he moved the covers up and over her then he began backing away yet his hands were twitching to hold her.

“Rumple Please don’t go” he hears her whisper.

He looks up into her pleading blue eyes and sighs.

Retreating his steps, he stands by the bed looking down at her with sorrowful eyes.

Belle only smiles and pats the spot behind her.

He nods and with a wave of his hand his boots disappear he then makes is way around to the other side Belle feels the bed dip behind her he comes to rest next to her his back to the headboard and his legs out straight.

“Go to sleep now dearie” he tells her lightly.

While running his claw like hand up and down her side

Belle hums

“Rumple may I ask you a question”

Thinking it was going to be the same question about who the woman was that hurt him.

He sighed

“Belle love I told you I’m not ready to talk about it”

Belle blushed.

she didn’t miss how he slipped up with the endearment

“I wasn’t going to ask THAT I know you do not wish to talk about it”

“Then what were you going to ask about Dearie?” he asked

“What was your life like before becoming the dark one?”  asked Belle

“Not pleasant I took on something I did not fully understand to save my son and the children from the 1st ogre’s war and over time the darkness began taking more and more of my humanity it also cost me my son” he told her glaring daggers at his magic Mirror where his dark image smiled that insane smile back at him.

Belle took his hand and squeezed it.

“I’m sorry for what you lost I lost someone to, a few months before I called you”

“YOU called me I thought it was your father”

“Well I badgered him to call for your help anyway as I was saying a few months before we called for you I lost my mother when the ogres stormed the kingdom and broke though the library she died saving my life from what I was told, I don’t have any memory of the moment after the ogres broke though” said Belle

Rumpelstiltskin felt his maids body tremble and he held her close to him he let her cry out her pain until she finally went to sleep

RCS If you want more

* * *

Finished it on 3rd /11/2017


	4. Happily, ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple decided that he is going to follow the light and get that true loves kiss to break his curse however he has a lot of work to do before the kiss starting with telling belle the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has menton later on in this chapter of FF love that's why i put the FF warning up
> 
> also Bae had stated calling Belle mama about a month after coming to the edge of realms. it slipped out when she was helping him finish a hard part on his writing

Started it on 3/11/2017

 **Title:** Happily, ever after

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/ Belle

 **Genre:** Romance/ family

 **Warnings:** spoilers for season 7 beauty and characters

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT if I did it would center on rumbelle Bae and Gideon not the Charming’s

 **Intro** : fearing for Belle’s safety if the darkness in him stays Rumple goes to Belle hoping for a 2nd chance at true loves kiss but first he must tell her what she’s been wanting to know for months WHO HURT HIM

* * *

  ******Hours later*****

Found Belle in the Library dusting she had already done the dishes mopped the floor polished her Masters trinkets and done the laundry she didn’t hear her Master enter only felt his hands on her waist.

Belle gulped, and her heart rate picked up stammering

“M…Master I... did not… hear you…. enter”

Belle felt like kicking herself she sounded so pathetic, yet she swore she felt her Master smiling yet hearing no replied she tried something else.

“Master did you need me for something?” she asked.

Waiting with bated breath she felt the warmth of his hands though her dress.

“No in fact when I came up here I thought I would find my little maid READING but instead I find her on this death trap of a ladder.”

Belle giggled.

Hearing the giggle Rumpelstiltskin’s inside knotted with anxiety. 

“Turn around Belle?” he asked softly.

Slowly with her Masters hands on her waist to steady her, Belle turns around to face him then in a blink he was on the ladder with her, his feet on either side of her on the steps he felt herself being pressed back into the ladder Belle closed her eyes when she felt him give her a breathily kiss. Yet they flew open when she felt his LIPS on her own, for the first time since her first/ true love kiss a month ago she could see the change in him and gently pulled back and watches as his skin returned to the grey gold colour.

“Master” she said softly

Rumple closed his eyes and stepped off the ladder.

“Come down sweetheart I need to speak to you” he said.

So, taking her by the waist he lifted her off the ladder and set her down, looking at the ladder he looks back at her

“That ladder has to go” he says.

So, with a wave of his hand the ladder turns into a rolling spiral staircase ladder Belle stares at her master in wonder at the beauty of the new ladder

“Now you will have no chances of falling it will lock in place once you stop and will move when you want to again” he told her in the impish tone 

Belle just smiled.

She then just happens to glance out of the window.

“The sun is high”

“Well that is because its noon dearie” he told her.

Poor Belle began fretting.

“Oh, master I’m so sorry I’ll get started on lunch right away, but Rumple stopped her before she could get to the stairs and wiggled his fingers there atop the table lay their tea tray minus the chipped cup and some cheese and bread with fruit  

“Lunch is served mademoiselle” he said with a bow.

Just as he did after he handed her the rose Belle giggled and blushed.

He then took her hand and walked over to the sofa and sat her down

She smiled shyly at him and took a piece of fruit.

“Belle I’m sorry about just now”

“No don’t I’ve…... I’ve been wanting to kiss you since our first kiss, but I was afraid”

“That I’d freak out again?” asked Rumple

“Yes” she said sipping her tea.

“I’m sorry darling but that was the darkness in me he was angry very angry next to the darkness in me the queen is the most Dangerous person in this realm I should know  as the darkness or dark one trained her made her the evil woman she is today. He wants you gone you scare him you have a pure heart you are light that's why he wants you gone. The only thing I can do to keep you safe, from him is to get rid of him but without him I have no magic and the queen, she will be unstoppable, and I will be nothing but a slightly disabled coward a man you can never love” he said looking away in shame.

“It’s time you know the truth something you have been wanting to know for a month now and that is who hurt me”

He could tell by her posture and the look on her face that he had her attention.

“Belle I’m over 100 years old during the time before I was the dark one I fell in love and Married a woman name Milah our life was good really good then the 1st ogres war hit she was with child and I was accepted to go to war. I had no idea what I was getting into so when I was at the war camp I was to guard a prisoner it was a child a girl and she told me a prophecy that my son who had been born would grow up fatherless, so I took a hammer to my ankle and shattered it”

Belles eyes widened and looked down at his feet.

“My right ankle darling”

Belles brows knitted together

 “I’ve see you walk with no pain no limp no nothing how?” 

“It’s the power but when I don’t have it I will revert back damaged ankle and all anyway I walked back after shattering my ankle since the camp doctors would not fix it”

“I understand you wanted to get back to your boy but why shatter your ankle?” asked Belle

“Only the wounded could go home long story short I returned home branded a cowered my wife told me I should have died because now everyone was ridiculing her and that was the start of our marriage break down I lived in fear of those with power. When my boy was 14 she told me she never loved me and left us for another man she met when she went to the tavern spending what little money I had earned for my family by weaving. Months later I get a letter telling me the man’s ship that she and he were on sank in a wild storm they both drowned.

He saw the tears in her eyes, yet those beautiful blue eyes were hardened in anger.

“Don’t cry Belle please sweetheart” he said

Cupping the side of her face and brushing his thumb pad over her lips she pressed her lips against the pad of his thumb

He then saw the anger in her eyes

“Belle why so angry”

Belle just exploded

Getting up she paced the library and screamed 

“HER, MILAH HOW COULD SHE JUST CRIITICIZE YOU LIKE THAT SHE COULD HAVE BEEN GREATFUL THAT YOU CAME BACK ALIVE MANY WOMEN AND CHILDREN WILL NEVER SEE THEIR HUSBAND/FATHERS AGAIN. GOD IF THAT WERE ME I’D HAVE BEEN SO HAPPY  THAT YOU RETURNED ALIVE I WOULD HAVE NURSED YOU BACK TO FULL RECOVERY AND MADE SURE LIFE WAS EASIER FOR YOU”

Rumple sat there shocked by his maid passionate outburst and how she said she would have cared for him after his return if SHE had been his wife at the time.

_Oh, for the love of the light I now wonder how better my life would have been if she was MINE back then_

He grabbed her hand and sat her down again Taking her hands in his and ran his thumbs over the back of her hands.

“Deep breaths Belle”   

Belle did as he asked and took a couple of deep breath pushing her anger down.

“I’m sorry Rumple”

“No don’t be in a way you just showed me how truly different you are from them,"

"Them?" asked a confused Belle. 

"her and Cora and how much you care for me” said Rumple.

Belle Sighed.

“So, Cora?” she asked

“Cora was a woman I met after becoming the dark one I showed her how to spin straw into Gold and fell in love with her its only now I realize we never had true love because if it was, my curse would have been broken long ago in the end she ripped out her heart and told me she wasn’t coming with me when i arraged for us to run away togther instead she became royalty she is also Regina’s mother and Regina just happens to be the Queen you met on the road”

Belle’s eyes widened.

“I also taught not only her but her mother Cora how to do magic” said Rumpelstiltskin.

“After what my wife did and then Cora I came to realize no one could love me that is until You”

He saw the tears and hurt in her eyes he pulled her closer and just held her he knew this was a lot to absorb for her.

“So now you know everything,” he whispered

Belle sighed then sniffed.

“Someone’s been brewing potions” said Belle.

Who changed the subject to something light?

Rumple smiled.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“You don’t think I haven’t smelt that same smell on your, clothe before I wash them, speaking of Potions   you still have magic as you still have your potion and your ability to turn straw into Gold so maybe we can find a way to combine the two, so you can walk as you do now also I’ve been reading…...”

“Why am I not surprised” he said with an impish smile.

“OI” she said

Playfully slapping his chest.

Rumple smiled and pulled her into his lap kissing her shoulder

“Any way I read about the different realms and I thought to protect ourselves we could somehow find a way out and go to a different realm to be safe from the queen’s wrath” said Belle.

“A wonderful idea but time runs differently in some realms some slow down some realms stop and some speed up we don’t know what it could do to us If we leave here.” Said Rumple”

“The straw and potions could help” said Belle

Rumple smiled.

* * *

So, for the next few weeks Belle researched the realms and Rumpelstiltskin experimented with both the Gold thread and potion.

On one such day found Belle sat at the table in the great hall books on realms filled the long table.

Rumple glanced over at her from where he sat at the wheel.

“You seem to be buzzing darling"

“I’m just excited about our new life together”

“Me to, come here please?”     

 Getting up Belle made her way over to him.

He smiled nervously at her.

“Uh Belle um I’ve been thinking of asking you something for quite some time, but I didn’t want to ask you until I told you the truth and now I have”

Belle saw Rumple reach down into the basket of straw and pull out something.

“2 months ago, we made a deal I’d save you kingdom and my price would be you and I told you it was forever, and you Promised you would go with me Forever, Sweetheart I now ask you will you wear this ring as a Symbol of our Forever and our love”

Belle beamed at him and blinked the tears away.

“Yes, Rumple Yes” was her Happy answer

He beamed and slipped the ring on her left ring finger

Belle closed her eyes as she felt a rush of something pass though her.     

“Don’t be alarmed it’s just the potion I soaked the ring in taking effect so now as long as you wear this you will no longer age”

Belle smiled and hugged him.

“That look on your face you found our new realm?” Rumple asked

“Yes, a place where the sun is at its brightest and were time stops,” said Belle   

“I know that place it’s a place called the edge of realms” said Rumple

“So that where we shall go the edge of realms?” said Belle.

* * *

*****Edge of Realms*****

Belle and Rumple now stood on a cliff looking out across the realm

“The edge of realms where time stops, and the sun is at its brightest in all the realms”

Belle smiles and turns to him

“Belle time moves differently here what could be an eternity for us would be like the blink of an eye back home.” Rumple in formed his true love.

“What Better place to start out life together and build our home then on an eternal summer day” says Belle

“Then how about a rose garden” he offers.

“And a cozy nook to read in” Belle adds slyly.  

  “Your wish is my command my lady” said Rumple

“Don’t use the dagger we don’t need it” she says before he could reach for it.

"I want to build our home right here on this cliff with our own 2 hands” said Belle.

The couple smiled and hugged tightly giving each other a breathily kiss before getting to work on their new home             

* * *

Finally, when the work was done, and the house was built, they looked at each other and smiled.

“Do you have yours?” asked Belle.

Rumple smiled and pulled out his own gold ring he then pulled out 2 potions.

“One is to stop you ageing and the other is to help your ankle, so you can stand and walk as you do now once the darkness is gone, right?” 

“Very cleaver my beauty” said Rumple.

He the popped the cork on both and pored them onto the gold ring before handing the ring to Belle.

Taking the Ring she slipped it on to his left ring finger the pair smiled at one another before sharing a kiss Rumple felt the same sensation as before but fought the darkness as he felt it try to take over in the end he heard it Scream before exiting his body. Gently they pulled apart and looked up seeing the icky blackness.

Rumpelstiltskin held his love close as they watched the darkness it attacked yet their joined left hands created a powerful light that obliviated the darkness once and for all.

“True love the most powerful magic of all” Belle Whispered.

She then got a good look at her love.

“Rumple your human again” said Belle.

He looked down at his hand and sure enough they were pink flesh colour he felt his face and it was smooth not rough like before.

He smiled laughed and picked Belle up swinging her around he noticed his damaged ankle never once gave out on him.

“the potion worked my ankle is fine just like when I had magic”

Shifting her bridle style, he carried her to their new house.  

“Your Castle await my lady” said Rumpelstiltskin.

He carried her up the porch steps and over the thresh hold setting her down, just inside the door they began making the house a home as their belonging from the castle came with. Afterwards they relaxed on the sofa and read just enjoying their time together.

* * *

Over the years they enjoyed their lives.  On one sunny day while enjoying the picnic a portal appeared in the sky.

“Belle go inside please sweetheart” said Rumple.

Not taking his eyes off the portal yet when Belle turns away something fell, it was a boy no older than 14 Rumple hurried over and turned the boy over only to get the shock of his life.

“Belle!” his voice quivered.

 Turning back around Belle looked at her true love, he looked shocked yet happy and bewiled.

“Rumple love what is it”

“Its…its ...my boy…it’s Baelfire” he sobbed.

Belle’s eyes widened and raced over.

“Rumple darling bring him into the house”       

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his Boy into his arms and brought him into the house laying him on the sofa.

“I’ll leave you to it love I know you have a lot to talk about”

With that Belle left them alone.

* * *

 

A little while later Bae began waking  

“Where…. where…. Am ‘I?” asked the 14-year-old.

“Easy my boy its ok your safe and your home” Rumpelstiltskin whispered   

Turning to the voice he was shocked to see his father the way he was before the bad stuff happened the only difference is his hair was shorter now.

“Papa” he asked in a small voice

 Rumpelstiltskin’s lips trembled as tears filled his eyes.

“I’m…I’m here Bae” he said through tears

Rumple was shocked as Bealfire sprung up and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and sobbed after both calmed down they just looked at one another.

“I’m so sorry my boy I’m so sorry I let you go”

“I’m sorry to papa I didn’t mean to run away but I was scared, I was losing you and I did not know what else to do”

“Where were you this whole time?” he asked

“Neverland running from the shadow” said Bealfire

A shiver ran down Rumpelstiltskin spine Neverland a place he never wanted to see again and had bad memories of. Neverland was the last time he saw his father after he abandoned him so that he may stay young.  Neither Belle Nor his son knew of what happened in his childhood.

“where am I Papa?” asked Bealfire.

“It’s called the edge of realms, time runs differently here son, so you may find yourself ageing a bit fast however I can use my gold thread and a potion to allow you to age normally if you like.”

“How Papa you don’t look like you can do magic any more” said Baelfire.

“No, I can’t but I can still do potions, the darkness has gone forever my boy it is a time of peace” said Rumpelstiltskin.

“How did you become this way again Papa?” asked Bealfire.

"The darkness I took on was a curse but a while ago I found love, love is what broke my curse and not just any love but the most powerful magic of all, true love.” Said Rumple      

Baelfire smiled.

“Who Papa who is she?”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled

“Her names Belle I saved her kingdom from the ogre’s war they offered payment in Gold but I didn’t need it I wanted company, so I lied and said I needed a caretaker for my estate and that Belle was my Price her father and fiance at the time forbid her to go with me, but she was a brave woman who faced the beast and told her father and fiance that nobody chooses her fate but her, so she end upcoming with me.” Rumpelstiltskin explained.

“Would you like to meet her” he asked nervously.

He was unsure how his beloved Son would react to Belle.

Baelfire nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

“I’ll go get her” he said

Standing up.

“No need to Rumple I’m right here” said Belle.

Coming into the living room from the kitchen

“Hello Bealfire, I’m Belle.” She said introducing herself to the teen.

“Nice to meet you Belle and thank you for saving my Papa”   

“You never have to thank me I love your father” said Belle.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Baelfire settled in and helped his Papa and Belle expand their home and Belle teaches him how to read and write tutoring him in academics starting from a grade 1 level. A year later Belle learns she is pregnant.

9 months later the family welcome a boy Belle and Rumple called him Gideon. they named him after Belle's favorite hero in her favorite book Her handsome Hero.  The book had become both their sons favorite book. Baelfire was a wonderful and caring older brother always offering to help feed or change his brother he would play with him and read him stories and kept him company when their parents were busy Bealfire even offered to share his room with his baby brother.

* * *

******12 years later*******

Bealfire now 27 had a house that he his brother and their father built by hand it was about a 20-minute walk from his parents place. However like always he was over visiting his parents but this time is was for some wonderful news his Mama was with child once again

******9 months later********

Rumple and Belle welcomed their 3rd child a girl they named Tilly.

* * *

For the next 16 years The family lived Happily togther.

Gideon at the age of 18 moved out and was accepted into a prestigous academy while Baelfire now 43 had a family of his own a wife named Emma who he met when he went back to the enchated forest some years back and their new born baby boy named Cole, when Belle had asked why the name Cole Bae told her  he wanted to honor the memory of his grandmother Colette.  Hearing that brought tears to Belle's eyes but a wide grin on her face. Gideon and Bae were loving and protective older brothers, to their little sister, so much so that  when they learned Tilly was being harassed by boys at her school for loving a girl name Ivy it took all of Rumple’s Belle's and Emma's will power to KEEP THEIR boys from going and beating the living crap out of the bullies and in fact Rumple wanted to do the same the only thing stopping him was Belle and the tearful look on his little girl’s face  as she told him

"don't hurt them papa"

Rumple smiled he could already tell that his mighty little girl had her mothers compassion for others 

The end

 **SG:** Bea learned all about Colette when Belle first red him and Gideon the book her handsome hero so he wanted to name his child after the woman he never met but gave him a great gift in Belle and who he prouldly thought of as grandma  and yes there was mention of swanfire my 2nd OTP

RCS

Finished it on 4/11/17


End file.
